Go Screw Yourself
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: This would be a story on Nagihiko's attempt to ask Rima out. Used to be a one-shot, now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Rimahiko one shot and fanfic. I hope it turns out like my other one shots for Amuto. Hehe. R&R! **

Go Screw Yourself

"Come on Rima-chii!" Yaya begged Rima at her front step

"No" Rima said bluntly

"Come on Rima! It'll be fun! They're having a comedy show in the park!" Amu told the little blonde. Rima's eyes flashed as Kusukusu laughed

"Come on. I don't know you that much, but I heard they were selling Ramen there" Utau said leaning on one of her boots.

"Rima-chii!" Yaya whined

"Fine" Rima said turning around, and slamming the door in their faces. Utau stood there surprised, Yaya was about to cry and Amu just sweat dropped. The charas stared at the door. Rima came back outside with a jacket.

"Hey! You don't just slam the door at Utau like that!" Iru started yelling at the chibi blonde. Rima ignored the devil chara while walking past them

"Aren't you coming?" Rima said stopping and turning around to look at them. Amu nodded while the three girls walked to catch up to Rima. Utau looked at Amu, Amu looked back as they nodded to each other.

"Okay, we already have her going to the park, now all we need is to meet Nagi there" Yaya whispered to them.

"Why are you guys talking about purple head? He's just a liar" Rima said making the girls freeze (If you don't understand what they are planning, don't worry, you will)

"Its just, that Kukai told me he popped his basketball" Utau said making up a quick lie. Rima glanced at them raising an eyebrow

"Hm, figures, he's probably looking for a new one right now so Rhythm won't kill him" Rima said continuing to walk. The girls sighed in relief. See here's what they were planning:

Nagihiko finally had the courage to ask out Rima, but the only problem was, everytime he wanted to ask her, she would just avoid him. He asked Tadase, Kairi and Kukai for help, and well, Tadase said, quote, "Ikuto-nii-san can help" while Kukai thought "The girls could help too. Nagihiko let his last hopes in those four guys and four girls. BIG mistake. Kukai told him about the comedy festival at the park, while Ikuto improvised and told him that the girls could let little miss chibi to the park, meet at a certain place, while they went to get food, Nagihiko and Rima would be left alone so he had the chance to ask her. Well, that was probably the smartest part about the plan, the other three thought of asking her by text message. Its either getting rejected in the face, or by pixilated writing. Ikuto told them it was a horrible idea. They didn't listen, thank the Lord Nagihiko listened, he would've lost his chance

They walked the rest in silence, but by the time they were at the park, a lot of people had gathered. Utau fumed in anger, it was hard enough to just get the little chibi devil out of her house. She is NOT about to spend another 10 minutes of her life helping Kukai help his friend. She was about to yell out Kukai's name when she saw blue….in a tree. He is too much like a cat. Utau nudged Amu and pointed to the tree.

"Don't let Rima find an empty spot to sit, I'll get Ikuto" Utau whispered to Amu. Amu nodded as she and Yaya began dragging the poor short kid across the park pointing at random spots yelling "Look! That's empty!" or "But that won't work!"

"I found a spot!" Utau said stopping in front of them. Rima fell on her knees crawling to get away from her two crazy peers and closer to the pop star for protection muttering something like 'crazy friends'

"Well, lets go!" Yaya cheered as Pepe did as well.

"Pepe is too hyper" Miki muttered, envying Dia for getting to sleep that day. Ran yawned, while Su giggled happily. Iru was getting mad and Eru was patient as ever. Kusukusu just kept laughing. The four girls walked to the spot Ikuto had told Utau to meet them. By the time they got there, they saw Ikuto in the nearby tree, Kukai leaning against the tree playing with a toothpick and Tadase, well, let's say, that he got lost, so Kairi was there observing the grass, to make sure nothing was going to be poisonous to sit on. Yaya sat down on the spot Kairi was observing. Utau plucked the toothpick out of Kukai's mouth, and Ikuto pulled Amu in the tree with him. Rima sat down to get a good view of the show. The charas, well, they talked amongst themselves.

"Where's Nagi?" Ran whispered looking for everybody's favorite cross dresser.

"I don't know! He should be here about now!" Daichi whispered back looking for Rhythm

Kusukusu laughed, making everybody stare at her.

"I found him~Nya!" Yoru whispered pointing to Nagihiko who had just made it before the show.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" Nagihiko asked taking a seat by Rima and next to Kairi

"No" Rima said shooting him a glare.

The show started and Rima tried her best not to criticize the people's attempts at jokes.

"Hey, me and Ikuto are going to get snacks, can you guy help out?" Amu asked deciding it was a good time for them to leave Rima and Nagi alone.

"Actually me and Utau were about to get Ramen" Kukai said taking Utau's hand and walking to a Ramen shop

"Yaya-chii wants candy!" Yaya said as she grabbed Kairi's hand and dragging him to a candy stand.

"Okay, well, we'll be right back" Ikuto said walking off with Amu, dragging the charas who wanted to see what was going to happen between the two.

"Bala-balance!" The performer said on stage. Rima showed no expression except pissed off.

"So, Rima" Nagi began

"What?" Rima said shooting a quick glance at her. She felt something drop on her lap. She looked down to see a slip of paper. She picked up the small paper and read it.

_One admission to the Comedy Kings and Queens Concert on August 4__th_

"Do you wanna go?" Nagihiko asked her, making her look at him. She looked at the ticket and back at him. Is he asking me out, she thought. She really wanted to go, but her parents wanted a good reason on why she should go

"Go screw yourself" she said bluntly, she was about to hand him the ticket back, when he pushed her hand back.

"If you want to go, you can go, if you don't well, oh well. But if you want to go, meet me by the Sakura half an hour before the show, Okay?" he smiled at her, making her blush faintly. She looked away and at the ticket again, before putting it in her pocket. She pulled out her phone to check the time. 7:14 Her parents gave her specific instructions to be back before 7: 20 Rima looked at the phone in horror before getting up

"I have to go, tell Amu that I'll make it up to her" Rima said to Nagihiko before running off to her house.

_Come on, come one you stupid cross walk!_, Rima thought as she put her phone back in her pocket and felt something crinkle. She pulled it out and looked at the ticket. Maybe she should give that purple haired freak a chance. She smiled softly when she saw the light had changed to green. She silently cursed as she ran across the street barely making it home in time

With Nagi

Nagi blinked twice at thinking at what happened.

"Rhythm!" He yelled softly as the chara floated to him with a smile

"Like my little trick?" Rhythm said referring to the chara change that happened when no one noticed. That would explain why Nagihiko had a sudden wave of confidence

"Thank you" Nagihiko mumbled as Amu and Ikuto came back with drinks and nachos

"Where'd Rima go?" Amu asked noticing the Queen was gone

"She had to go home, she said she'd make it up to you" Nagihiko told her as the charas starting bombarding him with questions.

"Hey! Let these people talk about it, any other questions, we'll ask later" Rhythm commanded making everybody be quiet down and stare at him in shock

"Well, what did she say?" Ikuto asked him getting the nacho Amu was about to eat

"Well, I don't know if it was a yes, or a rejection" Nagihiko explained making everybody stare at him oddly

"What did you say?" Amu asked him

"I gave her the ticket, I asked her if she wanted to go and she told me to go screw myself-" Nagihiko was about to tell them the rest but they laughed at him

"She told you to do what?" Ikuto asked him after he finished laughing

"To go screw myself" Nagihiko said frustrated as they laughed at him again, "She was about to give it back when I told her to keep it and think it over" Amu and Ikuto stared at him.

With Rima

Stupid friends, taking her out on a Sunday. She forgot she had home work, so now she was stuck in her room doing the last minute math homework the stupid teacher assigned to her.

"8 time 4 divided by 2 is sixte-" Rima said using PEMDAS but sighing as her pencil broke. She reached over to grab another pencil when she felt the ticket. She unconsciously grabbed the ticket and observed it. Would it be that bad, even if it was something she really wanted to go to with the cross dresser? She bit her lip wondering what her choice should be.

_Knock_

Rima's head shot up as she hid the ticket on her lap

"Yes?" she asked as her mother walked in

"Oh, good, you're still awake, dinner's ready" Her mother told her.

"I'm not hungry" she told her as she grabbed a pencil and continued her homework. Her mother nodded as she closed the door behind her and left. Rima took the ticket out again and stared at it for a bit before placing it in a folder. She wasn't actually worrying about this, was she?

**A/N: That's it! That's exactly what I wanted. I thank a friend for this, because I was on the phone with her telling her to update, when she told me to screw myself. -_- Yeah, this is your fault Niki! I hope you feel guilty! Hope you enjoyed! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: People wanted me to continue this and make it into a two shot, so I will. I blame you Niki! && Since you won't answer your phone you better make me cupcakes or I'll be pissed cuz of L.O.L.A Well, to the other persons, enjoy!

I own nothing! Not even the idea of this story!

Nagihiko

Nagihiko fumed in anger as his friends laughed at him, well, other than the charas and Ikuto and Amu, they were used to it.

"Wait, she told you to go screw yourself?" Kukai asked again wiping a tear away.

"Yeah, she said go screw yourself then she ran off" Nagihiko explained for the eighth time. They laughed again making Nagihiko pop a vein.

"Hit and run" muttered Yaya

"I think that was a rejection" Utau said who stopped laughing

"I don't know, I could tell she wanted to go" Amu spoke up making people stare at her.

"Yeah, she said her mom couldn't afford it" Yaya said

"I don't like her mom" Ikuto said who began to drag Amu away

"Nobody does" Nagihiko mumbled as Amu clung to a tree screaming 'help' which everyone ignored.

.::Rima!::.

Next Day Rima fixed her hair and looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing her back pack and the ticket. She put the ticket in her pocket but then decided to put it in her back pack. Today she wanted to look her best, for no reason she could understand. She got into her mom's car as she drove her to school. Kusukusu bugged her to see the ticket, but Rima didn't want to take it out with her mom in the car. Once she was in school she caught up with the Guardian's who were asking her about yesterday, Rima blushed multiple times, and finally, she was in class. She talked with Amu, when the bell rang, and the ever so clumsy teacher decided to take attendance.

"Saaya Yamabuki?"

"Ho ho ho! Here!"

"Rima Mashiro?"

"Here"

"Amu Himamori?"

"Its Hinamori!"

"Tadase Homotori?" Nikaidou coughed to make it seem that it was an accident, which Tadase thought it was. (A/n: How did he get back so fast? I shipped him Africa…uh… I mean Kyoto?)

"Here"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki?"

Nothing

"Nagihiko Fujisaki?"

Silence

"I guess he's absent" Nikaidou said as he continued. Rima glanced at his seat, of course it was empty. He never missed a day of school.

Nagihiko

"It'll go away by tonight, right?" Nagihiko asked the butler who was poking at his newly found pimple, but that wasn't what he was asking about. Oh no, he was asking about the cement bucket that his foot was stuck in. Yeah, which idiot leaves a bucket of cement outside right under the stairs? Kukai, that's who. Write under the bucket was a note that said 'learn to take rejection'.

"I don't know, it may if we pop it" The butler replied. Nagihiko lifter his foot up and pointed at the bucket

"I'm talking about this!" Nagihiko yelled.

"Oh, that? I haven't even noticed" he said. Nagihiko resisted the urge to kick his crotch with the bucket and say 'have you noticed it now!'

"Well, how do we get it off!" Nagihiko asked

"Well, again, we could pop it-" Stupid butler is about to get hit

"Go. Get. The. Maid" Nagihiko ordered as the butler as he left to go get her. Nagihiko groaned. This better be gone for the show today. He was gonna murder Kukai, make sure he goes to heaven, come back so he misses it and kill him again.

"Yes, master?" The maid asked coming into his room. He pointed to the bucket of cement, that was his main problem

"I need this thing off" He said then pointing to his pimple, "This too"

"Okay, well," The made touched the gooey cement, "Its still moist so if we pour water, its possible that we could remove it" The maid said. So Nagihiko spent half of the day trying to remove the bucket, and te rest getting rid of the pimple. Must be tough for him.

.::Rima!::.

Through out the whole day, Rima would look at the door hoping Nagihiko would come late, but when he didn't, she got a little bit sadder.

"Rima-chii!" Yaya exclaimed at the guardian meeting

"What?" she asked bluntly looking for the tea Nagihko would've given her by now

"Just admit you like Nagi!" Yaya said looking for the deserts and nearly vomiting when she saw Tadases's snacks

"I do not like that stupid Cross-dresser" Rima said staring at Tadase's tea. She is gonna kill him.

"Yes you do! You've been missing the way he treats you!" Yaya said. Spot. On. Amu and Tadase laughed nervously as they saw Rima's death glare.

"I. hate. That. Freak" Rima said grabbing her stuff, "This is pointless, I need to go home, lets go Kusukusu" Rima walked out of the Royal Garden with her clown chara following behind her laughing at Yaya's facial expression.

Kukai

Kukai laughed his butt off after he told Utau what he did to Nagihiko. Utau laughed harder when she told him what Nagihiko was gonna do to him

"You shouldn't have done that, Amu told me he stayed home" Utau said after the guy gave her Ramen. Kukai got one too.

"His fault, that just screams rejection" Kukai said, "She's not going"

"Wanna bet?" Utau questioned

"Oh, you're facing your boyfriend! You're on!" Kukai exclaimed as they began to slurp down their Ramen.

Nagi

He is officially gonna kill Kukai. Oh, the bucket was gone, the pimple, err, ex-pimple was popped but stung. There was still a red spot from it. But it was barely noticeable, thankful for him. Time? Oh yea, 7:17. Nagihiko was a little agitated that some cement got in his hair, but it was gone, thankfully. He put on the dark green polo shirt and shorts. He needed new shoes, it was that, or his basket ball shoes. So he got new ones He grabbed his money and walked out the door with Rhythm

"You're gonna do fine, Nagi! You'll be fine!" Rhythm said as he floated next to him, "What's Temari like exactly?" So curiosity finally got to him? Miki probably told her about him

"Well, she's your twin, has a naginata and could be extremely violent" Nagihiko said looking at his directions to the concert hall.

"YOUR WOULD-BE SELF IS A VIOLENT CHICK! SHE'S MY TWIN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANNA BE!" Rhythm exclaimed. Well, he took it better than I thought.

.::Rima!::.

"Mom, can you drop me off at the concert hall? Utau gave me a ticket to her show tonight" Rima asked her mother making up a lie, if she heard she was going to a comedy with a guy, she wouldn't go "The rest of the Guardians are going"

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "When is it?"

"It starts at 8" Rima said hoping to get a ride

"No, it's too late" Her mother said. Rima was ready to argue when her phone rang. Cross-dresser alert. Rima answered it n her way to her room

"Mushi Mushi?" She asked opening her window and her phone between her ear and shoulder

"Rima, are you coming?" Nagi asked her. Rima put on her shoes and grabbed the ticket.

"Yeah, I'll try" She said bluntly hoping he didn't notice the tone of her voice was a little brighter than usual

"Okay, I'm only gonna be at the tree by 7:45" he told her. KusuKusu stared as she locked her bedroom door.

"Kay" Rima hung up and slipped her phone in her pocket, athletics wasn't her best, but how hard would it be to climb out of your window and run to a place 20 minutes away-just by running non stop. She climbed out of her window and nearly twisted her ankle. KusuKusu floated by her as she ran to the concert hall. Damn, her stupid house being so far away.

Rimahiko-NAGI!

He's been waited at the stupid Cherry Blossom Tree for the past half hour. It's 7:47 now. And to make things worse, she hung up on him. Does she hate him that much that'd she'd make him wait until the show ended? Dammit.

"C'mon Rhythm, I don't wanna waste all the money I used to get these tickets" Nagihiko said turning around with his chara following behind him.

_-Pant Pant Pant-_

Nagihiko turned around to see a Rima ready to collapse. She was tired, and by his guess, she ran all the way here. She looked at the ground trying to catch her breath

-ping-

Oh shizz. He's gonna murder Rhythm.

"C'mon Rima" Nagihiko said holding his hand out with his 'playboy' tone. Rima stared at him angrily, the head phones around his neck unnoticed.

"Use that tone ever again, and I'll hire people" Rima said taking his hand. Stupid Kusukusu and Rhythm, pushing her into him. Rima blushed as she looked away and snatched her hand back. Nagihiko smirked, its official, he spent too much time with Ikuto. But thank to him, he's on this 'date'

The two walked inside and took their seats, getting some soda and ice cream from the weird ladies who decided to get minimum wage to pass them out.

"Thank you" Rima mumbled softly

"Sure" Nagihiko replied getting some soda. Rima blushed, she was sure he wouldn't be able to hear him.

The show started, and thankfully, these were the Kings and Queens of comedy, so they had everything perfected. Everytime Rima smiled or laughed, Kusukusu would laugh and Nagi would smile. But once the show ended, Rima had her usual expression on her face.

The two walked outside, the show had lasted two hours. So it was 10 now.

"You had a good time?" Nagihiko asked walking her home, according to Rhythm, Kusukusu told him she had to hide from her mom to get here.

"Yes, thank you" Rima said as they turned the last corner and she was infront of her house.

"Maybe we could do this again?" he asked Rima.

"Go screw yourself" She told him turning around ready to climb in the window.

Nagihiko turned her around and placed a small kiss on her cheek before walking away from her house and towards home

Rima blushed a lot, thankfully she was alone, so no one saw, she hoped. Rima climbed in her window repeating 'stupid cross dresser' over and over again.

Next Day

Nagihiko yawned loudly as he walked out of his house, careful he didn't see a bucket again

"I'm gonna kill Kukai today" Rhythm mumbled under his breath as Nagihiko walked with him to school

"What did he do to you?" Nagihiko asked walking into the gates of the school

"You'll see" Rhythm said. At first he didn't quite understand, but once he got in the class room, he felt like Temari took over. All over the walls were posters of Nagihiko last night giving Rima a kiss on the check, and under each one, was the word 'Rimahiko' in Kukai's hand writing. The chibi devil herself walked in as she dropped her things. Kusukusu was a little scared, but over all, they were gonna murder Kukai. Faster than ever, Rima ran to the middle school section in search of the famous soccer star. Once in sight, Nagihiko was already there with a Naginata.

"Kukai! I'm gonna kill you!" Nagihiko said

"Ladies first! Charanarii: Clown Drop!" Rima said as she got behind Kukai. "Tightrope dancer!" The ropes wrapped around Kukai's body. And Kukai, well, he prayed the bell rang soon. Nagihiko, he prayed for his turn to come. Rhythm? He prayed that the character change with Nagi, wasn't Temari. Kusukusu prayed she had a video recorder. Rima hoped she'd suffocate him. Utau prayed that he'd end out alive. Amu hoped that she and Tadase got rid of all the posters. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia wished they were asleep. Kiseki still wanted world Domination. Iru prayed for mischief, Eru prayed for love. Daichi wished Kukai had the brains to Character Transform. Ikuto wanted Amu to be home from school. Yoru wanted catnip. Kairi wished Yaya would stop asking him for candy. Yaya wanted the candy. Pepe wanted candy. Musashi wished they'd stop bugging each other. Overall, everyone wanted something. Bottom line, Kukai was saved by the bell, Sayaa kept a page. Nagihiko never got his turn. Rhythm, well, he didn't find out if it was Temari. Kusukusu used Rima's phone for a recorder. Rima almost suffocated him. Utau, well, she needed a Ramen eating buddy. Amu and Tadase didn't get them all. The four charas did get to sleep. Kiseki didn't get the domination. Iru made mischief and Eru got lost. Daichi ended up finding out he had no brain. Ikuto didn't get Amu home from school. Yoru didn't get his catnip. Yaya and Pepe got candy, and Musashi and Kairi got head aches. Overall, some one wanted something.

A/N: Done! I'm pretty sure my butt turned flat from this stupid chair. Well hop you enjoyed! R&R!


End file.
